Survivor: Creepy Mansion Thing
by omnipotent otaku
Summary: Kagome and Sesshomaru get really pissed off at some people they know and find a way to get their ultimate revenge. -COMPLETE-
1. um mwahaha?

Huzzah there peoples! This is my first non script format fic! 

Notes: As you may have noticed, this fic is not on my upcoming fic list. That is because I thought of it today.

Disclaimer: Don't own. Don't sue. Don't care.

~*~*~*~ Chapter 1 ~*~*~*~*~

It was a beautiful spring morning. Birds were singing, cherry blossoms were blooming, and all that other happy stuff. Everything was quiet and peaceful, but the silence was broken by a loud shriek.

"MILORD!!! MAKE HER STOP!!" Jaken wailed.

"_Milord! Make her stop!"_ Rin mimicked while poking Jaken with a very pointy stick.

Sesshomaru let out an exasperated sigh. "Rin, stop tormenting Jaken," he said. "Put the stick down."

"Ok Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin said. She threw the stick at Jaken, who yelped.

"You were supposed to put it down!" Jaken cried as he rubbed his head.

"But Sesshomaru just said 'put it down'," Rin said innocently. " He didn't say how I should put 

it down."

Rin went ahead and walked beside Sesshomaru while Jaken picked up the stick. He hid it behind his back and stayed behind Sesshomaru and Rin, thinking up a way to get back at Rin without getting caught. The group walked through a seemingly endless field when Rin announced, "I'm thirsty!"

"I know where there's a river." Jaken said. He had seen this field before and there was a river that marked the end of it.

"Fine. You two go ahead." Sesshomaru said.

"But milord!! She'll kill me!!" Jaken said 

"Maybe you can all become friends." Sesshomaru replied. 

"Yeah Jaken!" Rin said grinning evilly. "_Friends_..."

"I don't want friends!!" Jaken exclaimed. 

Rin grabbed Jaken by the arm and pulled him away from Sesshomaru. Jaken frantically tried to free himself from Rin's grasp, but his efforts were futile. For a young girl, Rin was very strong. She found the river, which was near a group of trees, and then let go of Jaken. She started drinking the water, with her back turned to him.

Jaken was still clutching the stick. He looked at it and thought about poking Rin. She deserved it. He turned the stick around in his hands, still staring at it. He didn't even notice that Rin had turned around and was now watching him. She let out a laugh and Jaken looked up, startled.

"You're not gonna try to attack are you?" Rin asked smirking.

"Maybe I will." Jaken responded. 

Rin laughed again. "You can't you spineless toad!"

Then they heard a twig snap. Rin looked at Jaken and, after giving him one last evil look, started crying. Not for real of course, but just for the sake of getting Jaken in trouble. Then Sesshomaru came out from behind a tree. "What is going on here?" he asked with deadly calmness.

"J-Jaken threatened m-me with a weapon!!" Rin said between fake sobs.

"She's the one who hurt me in the first place!" Jaken said.

"L-look! He has a s-stick!"

"Well, I have multiple bruises from her mischief!"

"He can't p-prove it was me!"

"It was you, you brat!"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!!" Sesshomaru shouted. This was the first time Sesshomaru ever yelled like this, so Jaken and Rin instantly shut up, frightened. Sesshomaru glared at them. "I am sick of you complaining Jaken, and I am sick of you being such a bitch Rin."

Rin had never been insulted like that before and made the mistake of saying, "Well, you're a -insert nasty, insulting thing here-!!" 

Jaken gasped and backed away while Sesshomaru smiled suddenly. Rin had also never seen him smile before and tried to back away too, but Sesshomaru grabbed her by the arm and whispered, "You're death is assured." Rin shuddered. Sesshomaru didn't really mean this, but he was really pissed and a line like that sounds really cool when you're really pissed. He turned towards Jaken, still holding Rin's arm, and made eye contact. Jaken cautiously went behind Sesshomaru, who started leading them somewhere...

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ 

"SIT!!" Kagome shouted. Inuyasha crashed to the ground.

"What in the hell was that for?!" Inuyasha cried

"For being stupid." Kagome answered. 

"How was I being stupid?".

"First, you insult me. Next, you make fun of Shippo. Then, you go and trip Sango. Oh, and we can't forget about you scaring me to death last night when you pretended you were a murderous demon!"

"That was hilarious." Inuyasha said smiling.

"Maybe to a hanyou with low intelligence," Sango said. "But not to someone who was trying to get some sleep."

"She's right Inuyasha," Miroku said. "Some people need their sleep. Stop being so childish." 

"Miroku, you weren't sleeping." Shippo said.

Sango gave Miroku a dirty look. "Were you trying to-"

"Sango, I would never do such a thing!" Miroku said.

"Yeah right hentai." Sango muttered.

"Hey, where's Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. He was nowhere to be seen. Kagome's eyes scanned the surrounding area, but she couldn't see a thing. _He must be in a tree,_ Kagome thought. Before she could look up, Inuyasha jumped down and knocked Kagome over. Kagome screamed. 

"That was great!" Inuyasha laughed. "Kagome, you are such an easy target!"

Kagome got up, fuming. "THAT'S IT!!" she screamed. She grabbed Inuyasha by his hair and started dragging him.

"OW!! MY HAIR!!" Inuyasha shouted. He struggled, but that only made Kagome yank his hair harder. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo followed, giggling.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Coming up: Kagome and Sesshomaru meet up and bring their victims, Inuyasha and Jaken, to their ultimate doom. (Rin is not doomed. She's makes the best of it.) 

Questions, comments? I'll except flames so that I can cook my ramen.

Let me just say, Inuyasha likes to scare Kagome a lot, and if you don't like the fact that Rin is evil, get used to it. And remember to review!! Reviewing is good! 


	2. trapped in a mansion and a stick

Hi peoples!

Notes: .....

Disclaimer: I does not own. You does not sue. 

~*~*~*~ Chapter 2 ~*~*~*~

Sesshomaru, Rin, and Jaken had been walking for some time now, keeping a steady pace. Jaken was shaking with fear, wondering what methods Sesshomaru would use to kill him. Rin was crying... a lot.

"L-lord Sesshomaru!!" Rin cried. "Please let go! You are hurting Rin's arm!!"

"Ask me if I care." Sesshomaru said.

"Um... do you care?" Rin asked.

"No, now shut up." Sesshomaru growled.

They kept walking until they saw some other people coming towards them. It was Kagome dragging Inuyasha and those other people were there too.

"Oh, Sesshomaru!" Kagome said smiling. "Glad I found you!"

"Same here." Sesshomaru said, also smiling.

"Inuyasha was being a baka."

"Rin and Jaken were being annoying."

"Are you taking them you know where?"

"Of course. I fixed the place up a bit."

"No wonder when I went there it looked a bit different! I fixed it up too. Made it more contemporary."

"Let's go, shall we?"

"Sure!" 

So they set off to the place they were talking about. Blah blah yadda. Finally, they're at a...

"Mansion?!" everyone except Sesshomaru and Kagome said. 

"Um, you're not supposed to know about stuff from the future." Kagome said.

"The author told us"

"OTAKU!!"

"Let's just go inside." Sesshomaru said.

So the went inside. The inside of the enormous mansion was old looking and dusty. There were creepy pictures and no lights. 

"Milord, why are we here?" Jaken asked.

"It's quite simple Jaken," Sesshomaru said. "The otaku saw a movie called Halloween: Resurrection and in it, some people went into Michael's house and were stuck there and they were attacked and there were cameras everywhere so we're locking you, Rin, and Inuyasha in here and we shall watch you all suffer while we eat popcorn and drink soda until we're hyper."

"You hyper?"

"Whatever."

Then he threw Rin aside and Kagome let go of Inuyasha's hair. They and the rest of the Inu group bade Rin, Jaken, and Inuyasha farewell and left the mansion. They locked the front door and went into the garage, where there was lots of popcorn and soda and a bunch of TVs showing the inside of the mansion.

"This is gonna be enjoyable." Miroku said and instantly moved next to Sango. "Wanna sit next to me? Or on my lap maybe?"

"SHUT IT PERV!!" Sango screamed and she hit Miroku with the Hiraikotsu.

"We have more then enough chairs." Kagome said.

They all took some popcorn and sodas and sat down in front of the TV things. 

-*-*-*-*-*- TV #1- LIVINGROOM -*-*-*-*-*-

"This is bad... this is very bad..." Inuyasha muttered to himself.

"Are we going to be attacked? I DON'T WANNA DIE!!" Jaken wailed.

"Oh, shut up you spineless toad." Rin said

"Aren't you scared?" Jaken asked.

"Hell no!" Rin replied. "Actually, I'm gonna go explore!" 

Then Rin started skipping away. Inuyasha and Jaken stared at her in disbelief. They sat on one of the couches and looked around nervously. 

"It's creepy in here." Inuyasha said. Jaken nodded.

-*-*-*-*-*- TV #2- KITCHEN -*-*-*-*-*-

_I wonder if there's any food_ Rin thought to herself. She checked the cabinets and the fridge but she couldn't find anything. She frowned with disapproval. Then she noticed a piece of paper on the wall. _Why is this here?_ she thought, and she ripped the paper off the wall, revealing a button.

_ _ _ _ _ 

"You hid it under a piece of paper? How lame." Sesshomaru said.

"Ssh! Be quite!" Kagome scolded.

_ _ _ _ _

"WHEEEEEEEEEEEE!!" Rin exclaimed and she pressed the button. The fridge started moving over (A.N.- yup. Kinda lame.), revealing a secret passage. She went into the passage. It was basically a hallway that led to a room. She merrily skipped down the hallway and in the room she saw...

"Naraku?!" Rin said. "Why are you here?"

"Er... I'm the Michael of this fic I guess" Naraku said with a shrug.

"Are you gonna attack?"

"I have to I guess."

"Can I help you attack Inuyasha and Jaken?"

"Sure."

"Yay!!"

Naraku handed Rin a very big and very pointy stick. "Have fun."

"Thanks Naraku!" Rin squealed and then she left the secret passage.

-*-*-*-*-*-*- TV #3- MAIN CORRIDOR -*-*-*-*-*- 

Jaken and Inuyasha stepped out of the Livingroom into the main corridor. 

"We have to stick together Jaken." Inuyasha said.

"Yes Inuyasha, that's a...." Jaken stopped talking and was staring into the kitchen. Inuyasha didn't seem to notice.

"Only together shall we live and hopefully thwart the evil! Do you agree, Jaken?"

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!" Jaken screamed. Then he ran.

"What the hell?" Inuyasha muttered, and looked towards where Jaken was looking. Rin was standing there.

"FUN!!" Rin screeched and she swung the stick at Inuyasha, resulting in him getting hit where no man wants to get hit.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _

Sesshomaru laughed his ass off while Kagome choked on her soda. The others giggled. 

"Brilliant!" Sesshomaru cried. "Absolutely brilliant!"

"That's what I call torture!" Shippo said.

The others nodded.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _

Inuyasha was on the ground in an instant, twitching. Rin stood triumphantly over him, smiling evilly. _Now to find the toad._ she thought and set off down the hallway, stick raised. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!

Isn't this fun? Please, review. Flames or praise, JUST REVIEW!!


	3. pain and more pain

Otaku: I'm finally updating... like anyone cares.. T-T no ones reading this!!

Sesshy: but... you have eight reviews.

Otaku: T-T whatever.

Sesshy: It's ok psycho.

Otaku: ::sniff:: hold me!!

Sesshy: O.o (runs)

Otaku: ..... ok.... anyways, I don't own things that I ... don't own I guess.

* * *

-/-/-/-/-/-/-TV #4- MASTER BEDROOM -/-/-/-/-/-/-/- 

"Oh Jaaaaaaaaken!!" Rin called, "Where are you?"

She went around the room slowly, searching every corner. After looking under the bed, she decided that Jaken wasn't in the actual bedroom. She went to the closet door...

-/-/-/-/-/-/-TV #5- CLOSET IN MASTER BEDROOM-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Jaken sat huddled in the back of the closet, behind some old coats and stuff. He heard Rin calling out his name. He tried not to breathe too hard, in case she might hear him. Suddenly, the door swung open. Rin came in and Jaken screamed.

"No! Rin! Have mercy!!" Jaken begged.

"Mercy?" Rin asked, puzzled. "What's that?"

Jaken's jaw dropped. "I-it's... to spare me out of the goodness of your soul!"

"I have no soul."

"Um.... meep?"

Rin swung the stick and sent Jaken flying.

– – – – – – –

Sesshomaru started gagging on his soda and Shippo started choking on his popcorn. Kagome sighed and gave Shippo the Heimlech.

– – – – – – –

-/-/-/-/-/-/- TV #3- MAIN CORRIDOR -/-/-/-/-/-/-

Inuyasha got up shakily. _How the hell am I supposed to walk??_ he thought. He took a step and winced. Then he took another step. He cursed his bad luck. All of a sudden, Jaken came flying into the hall and hit Inuyasha head-on, knocking him over.

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING?!" Inuyasha roared at Jaken.

"Rin.... stick.... impact.... pain..." Jaken indicated.

Inuyasha got up slowly, flinching. "Well.... I'm gonna hide before she gets back." He said, and he took a step while wincing.

Jaken stood up, too. His head was throbbing. "Lord Inuyasha... we have to fight back."

Inuyasha turned his head. "Fight?"

"We can't let her just beat the crap out of us like this! It's wrong!"

"How am I supposed to do anything? I can hardly walk!"

"Well... you could be bait!"

"... Jaken... what the hell have you been smoking?"

" Um......"

Then Rin ran into the hallway. Her eyes lit up when she saw her two injured victims. Inuyasha tried to run, but he fell over from the pain. Jaken laughed openly, then ran for his life. Inuyasha called Jaken something very bad, then tried to get up again, but he couldn't manage it. Rin went over to him.

"Sooo.... how are you?" Rin asked.

"Wonderful you evil midget..... just _wonderful_." Inuyasha responded sarcastically.

Rin frowned and said. "You're not having fun are you?"

"What was your first clue?"

Rin sighed. "Well, fine. If you want, I'll help you up."

Inuyasha smiled. "Ok!"

Rin helped Inuyasha get into a standing position. She asked, "Are you ok now?"

"Yeah... thanks..." Inuyasha said.

"No problem." Rin said, then she promptly swung the stick at Inuyasha and hit him you know where again.

* * *

Otaku: MWAHAHAHAHAHA!! 

Sesshomaru: Heh.

Otaku: Well.... that was shorter then my other chapters... oh well. ::sigh::

Sesshomaru: Good for you.

Otaku: Well peoples... REVIEW DAMMIT!! NOW!!! and i'll give you a cookie!! :D

Sesshomaru: .... riiiiiight.

Otaku: Oh, shut up. See ya next chappie!


	4. happy ending?

Otaku: Ok... I have an announcement to make... since i'm getting a bit bored of this fic and since i'm running out of ideas... this shall be the final chapter. T-T I shall miss writing you Survivor :hugs the fic:

Survivor: T-T

Sesshomaru: You can't hug a fic. It doesn't exist physically.

Otaku: ... :hugs the computer:

Sesshomaru: u.u yea... she doesn't own anyone that isn't hers... legally.

* * *

_- TV 3- MAIN CORRIDOR -_

Inuyasha, after lying down for a while, stood up. He felt slightly better. He took a few steps and noticed that he could walk properly again. He let out a sigh of relief and ran into the kitchen.

_- TV 2- Kitchen -_

Inuyasha stared at the passageway in the kitchen. He wanted to explore it but Rin might be hiding there. He hesitated for a sec, then decided to take his chances. He entered the passageway, and saw a very peculiar sight. Sitting in the middle of the room, surrounded by bottles of sake, were Rin and Jaken. Judging by their odd fits of laughter and the way they slurred their words, Inuyasha assumed that they were dunk outta their minds. Then Rin noticed Inuyasha.

"Heeeeeey! Lookie Jaken! Ish the lil hanyou thingy!" She exclaimed.

"Hiya Lord Inuyasha!" Jaken said, waving frantically. "Do you wants some sake? Ish gooooooood!"

"Yea, thish stuff ish great!" Rin said, hiccuping.

Inuyasha stared blankly at them for a moment, when someone poked his shoulder. Inuyasha shrieked and jumped. Then he spun around and saw Naraku standing there with a satisfied smile on his face.

"Ah, it looks like even the most evil of little girls cannot resist the power of sake." He said wisely.

"Yea, but what if she turns out to be one of those violent type drunks?" Inuyasha asked.

"Violent!" Rin cried, standing up. "I ish not a violent type drunksh thanksh you very much! I'm one of them uncoordinated type drunksh!" Then she unsuccessfully tried to walk in a straight line.

"Heeey, will someone give meh a lil kissie?" Jaken asked hopefully.

-

Sesshomaru and the others stared in horror.

-

Inuyasha and Naraku backed away a little bit.

"Anyways," Naraku said. "Since I'm stuck here as well, I wanted to stop Rin's violentishness..."

"Is that even a word?" Inuyasha asked.

"Oh, shut up. Anyways, I thought if we had her drunk and out of the way, we could find a way out."

"But why's Jaken drunk?"

"Maybe he was thirsty or something. C'mon let's get the hell out of here!"

Then Inuyasha and Naraku ran out of the room. When they were gone, Jaken stood up.

"Wow, I can't believe they thought we actually drank the sake!" Jaken said laughing.

"Well, they are rather stupid..." Rin said thoughtfully.

"Yea... so, where did you say that door was?" Jaken inquired.

Rin went over to one of the walls. "I found it over here somewhere." She said. She pushed her hands against the wall until one section moved a bit inward.

"Great! The secret exit! Let's get out of this creepy mansion!" Jaken said joyfully.

"Yea, and don't forget to bring our peace treaty." Rin said

"I won't, now let's go!"

So Rin and Jaken left the mansion through the passage and ran for dear life.

_- TV 1- Livingroom -_

"I can't believe this!" Inuyasha wailed. "The door's locked, the windows are boarded up, and even the damned fireplace is blocked!"

"I guess... we're stuck here forever..." Naraku said slowly.

-

Sesshomaru stood up and stretched. "So, you guys feel like watching these two losers?" he asked.

The others glanced at eachother. "Nah."

"Let's go to the present and have some ice cream." Kagome offered. "My treat."

"And no killing people, Sesshomaru." Shippo said sternly.

"Shippo, shut up unless you'd rather wind up dead." Miroku said.

"Let's just go already!" Sango exclaimed.

Then they all left, leaving Naraku and Inuyasha trapped in the mansion...

_THE END_

* * *

Otaku: Murr... I know this ending may suggest a sequel, but I may never put one up so don't ask for one XD 

Sesshomaru: Heh heh... stuck together forever... do ya think they'll become gay?

Otaku: O.o;

Sesshomaru: ... :cough:

Otaku: ANYWAYS... you must review! And since this is my first completed fic on this site that wasn't a one-shot, you all get CANDY AND COOKIES AND SAKE :gives everyone candy and cookies and sake: Well, good day to you all. :bows:

Sesshomaru: Bye.


End file.
